


They Got Nothing On You

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent Rodriguez tries to ruin things, Carol gets jealous, Carol has a crush, F/F, F/M, Reader is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Carol has a crush on you, but then sees you getting hit on by another agent(you're oblivious) and stops talking to you, what happens when Fury steps in?
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	They Got Nothing On You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

When Carol first met you, she didn’t know that she would fall for you so quickly, you were an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and she met you not long after everyone returned from the snap, you having been one of the people that vanished for five years; you guys met as she was going to see Fury and you were heading to Maria’s office to give her paperwork, her running into you and sending papers flying “I’m so sorry” you said, pushing yourself to your knees as you picked up your papers, her kneeling down to help you “No, it’s my… Fault” she said when she finally looked at you, finding herself freezing as she looked at you “Thank you” you said, smiling at her and taking the papers, her nodding and helping you up after you broke her from her trance “I’m Carol” she said, looking at you and causing you to smile “Y/N”.

After that day, Carol had developed a habit of coming to S.H.I.E.L.D. once a week unless she was away on a mission, just to see you “Hey, Y/N” she said as she walked past you, glancing at you and catching your smile and wave “Hey, Carol” you said, watching as she gave you a small smile before she headed towards Fury’s office.

When she got into Fury’s office, Fury gave her a look “What?” Carol asked, raising an eyebrow at him and shut the door behind her “You know what” Fury said, keeping the look on his face “You don’t come see me this often, there has to be a reason… Maybe a certain agent?” He asked, smirking slightly when he saw her twitch “You could just tell them, you know?” He said, looking at her and watching as Carol rolled her eyes “I don’t know what you’re talking about” she said simply, scratching Goose on the head before she made her way out.

A few weeks later, Carol walked in and spotted you like usual, but saw that you were talking to someone and she didn’t like how they were looking at you or the fact they were standing so close to you, honestly you thought nothing of it since you figured it was just them being nice so you didn’t say anything, her feeling something bubbling up inside of her and forcing herself to calm down when she saw her hands start to glow before she turned on her heel and heading towards Fury’s office “Carol?” You called, seeing her leave but she ignored you, leaving you to stand there wondering if you did something wrong.

After that interaction, you hadn’t seen much of Carol… Correction, you haven’t seen Carol at all and it was starting to really worry you since you don’t know what you did to upset her, so when Fury called you and the other agent into his office one day and you saw Carol standing there, you were shocked “Ah, agent Y/L/N, agent Rodriguez… You two will be going on a mission with Carol tonight” Fury said, ignoring the glare Carol had on him since she knew exactly what Fury was doing with this “Lets get on with this debriefing, shall we?” Fury said before going into detail.

When you got to the location where you guys would settle down for the night, you stopped and looked at the room “There’s only two beds” you said, looking at Rodriguez and Carol “I’ll take the couch” Carol said, walking into the room and sitting down on the couch “You can take one of the beds, me and Y/N can share… Wouldn’t be the first time” Rodriguez said, causing Carol to glare at him and you to place a hand on Rodriguez shoulder which made Carol snap, her leaving the room, slamming the door behind her since she knew she’d do something if she didn’t leave.

When Carol left, you looked at Rodriguez and smacked him on the back of his head “Dumbass” you hissed, shaking your head as you followed Carol out to find her, you checking everywhere until you found her outside by the pool “Hey” you said softly, looking at her and watching as she glanced at you as you sat down beside her, resisting the urge to brush the short strands of hair out of her face since her hair was a mess “Ignore him, he’s an idiot” you told her, watching as she focused a glare at the water “Want to tell me why you stormed out? Or why you’ve been ignoring me the past month?” you asked, catching the flash of guilt on her face as she stayed silent.

“I got jealous” she finally admitted after a beat of silence, finally forcing herself to turn and face you “When I saw you with Rodriguez the first time, I thought you two were together… Then he said the bed sharing thing and…” she said, shaking her head with a sigh and you reached over and touched her hand “Well, you have nothing to be jealous of… He’s got nothing on you” you said, giving her a smile and watching as she smiled before it turned into a smirk “Of course he doesn’t, I’m Captain Marvel” she said, making you roll your eyes and laugh “Aren’t you full of it tonight… Why don’t you put that mouth to a better use?” You asked, watching as she looked at you stunned for a moment before smirking and pressing her lips to yours.


End file.
